


Obsequio

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde de invierno, Canary le da un regalo a Amane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsequio

Cruzarse con Canary no es algo extraño, pues ambas trabajan en el mismo lugar y aunque es inmenso, la familia Zoldyck suele estar en una zona específica y eso hace que sus deberes también estén limitados a cierta área y todos los sirvientes comparten el mismo edificio.

Lo que no es normal es que una tarde fría, a finales del año, Canary no la salude con un gesto y continúe su camino, sino que se detenga frente a ella y extienda un brazo en su dirección con su puño cerrado.

—Toma.

Canary se ve seria, como si realmente tuviese algo importante para entregarle, por lo que Amane abre su palma y al sentir en ella algo tan liviano como unos granos de azúcar, frunce el ceño y aparta su mano para examinar de cerca lo que tiene en ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —Es polvo dorado y brillante y pese a que está rodeado de una fina aura que prueba que un experto lo creó, nada indica que es peligroso.

—El sol.

—¿Qué...? 

—Es brillantina —dice Canary con una sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba, donde se alcanza a ver la pálida luz del sol de invierno colándose por entre las ramas de los árboles—, pensé que te gustaría.

Canary no deja de sonreírle y le da un pequeño frasco transparente, el cual continúa parcialmente lleno de brillantina dorada, antes de partir sin decir más, dejándola sonrojada, pensando en festividades llenas de obsequios en las que los sirvientes de los Zoldyck no pueden participar y esa noche, aunque sabe que no debe conservar ese regalo sin razón, guarda el frasco cuidadosamente en la caja de madera que le entregó su abuela años atrás para guardar sus pocas pertenencias y cuando duerme, sueña con un día soleado y Canary hablándole con esa directa sinceridad que la caracteriza.


End file.
